


Where are you ?

by Hoshimin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Au, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kerberos Pilot Lance (Voltron), M/M, klance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshimin/pseuds/Hoshimin
Summary: Lance est envoyé sur Kerberos (à la place de Shiro indeed).





	Where are you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cc, j'espère que vous allez bien ?! Perso je me surprend à partager autant en si peu de temps XD  
> Donc ma première fic sur THE fandom (je dis THE parce que juste ce fandom est génial!!) : Voltron !! Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite donc pour le moment on dira que c'est un OS … Comme d'habitude si vous voyer quelque chose d'étrange n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part, je ne mord pas ! Sur ce bonne lecture …

Après des années d'acharnement, Lance est désigné pilote pour la mission Kerberos. Keith qui commencé tout juste à se rapprocher du jeune cubain et anéantit quand il apprend que ce dernier et porté disparu et très certainement mort durant la mission. Hunk et Pidge deviennent ses amies proches après le drame qui les as eux aussi profondément marqué. Du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à le renvoi de Keith. Ce dernier avait été trop loin suite à une remarque faites par un professeur. Depuis il s'était reclus dans le désert sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit.

 

Un année avait passé depuis que la mission Kerberos avait échoué. Hunk et Pidge était sur le toit de Garisson en train de testé le nouveau matériel de Pidge. Tandis que le plus petit se chargeait de régler quelques détails techniques, Hunk fixait le ciel dans le vain espoir d'y voir le retour de son meilleur ami. Quand soudain il aperçut un lueur blanche. Au premier abord, il crût qu'il s'agissait d'une étoile filante mais la lueur se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement et prenait une couleur plus rougeâtre. Paniqué comme il l'était il se mit à bafouiller des choses sans queue ni tête dans le but de prévenir Pidge qui était tout absorbé dans son travail. Quand enfin le plus petit prêta attention à son ami, il eu a peu le temps de distinguer la lueur qui s'écrasa non loin de leur établissement. Pidge se tourna à la hâte vers Hunk, les deux amis étaient sans voix face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Avant même d'avoir le temps d'échanger un mot sur le mystérieux événement, le duo fût interrompus par le claquement assourdissant de la porte menant au toit et sans même se retourner savait d'or et déjà à qui ils auraient à faire, le plus bienveillant des surveillants, leur ainés et frère de Keith : Shiro. Le nouvel arrivant regardant avec désapprobation ses cadets.

 

Il y a de cela deux ans Shiro avait eu la possibilité de devenir surveillant et avait bien sûr accepté non seulement dans le but de faire respecté les consignes de sécurité afin qu'aucun n'accident n'arrive mais également pour pouvoir garder un œil sur son frère et son groupe d'amis avec lequel il avait lui même sympathisé. Il savait qu'il trouverait les adolescents perché sur le toit car c'était une habitude pour eux de se retrouver ici.

Auparavant le jeune cubain avait la mauvaise manie de les entraîner avec lui quand il venait lui même ce réfugier au plus près des étoiles qu'il chérissait temps. Mais ces moments insouciance était désormais révolu et même Keith, qui de temps à autre se joignait au groupe dans ces escapades nocturne, n'était plus là. Seul Hunk et Pidge continuait de venir dans le vain espoir de revenir à ce qu'ils considéraient comme la meilleur période de leurs vies.

Mais d'ordinaire, Shiro ce faisait un point d'honneur de ramener ces jeunes à la triste réalité car il savait que rien de bon ne découlerait de cette obsession. Bien que les circonstances soient difficiles ils leurs faillaient tous aller de l'avant, et cela valait également pour lui. Avec l'échec de la mission Kerberos et le renvoi de Keith, l'académie avait durcit la discipline et le simple fait de ne pas respecter le couvre feu pouvait valoir une exclusion temporaire, aussi Shiro ne voulait pas de , comme son frère, Hunk et Pidge ruinent leurs chances de réussite. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner les fautifs, ces derniers se précipitèrent vers lui en baragouinant il ne savait quel ineptie d'un ton franchement paniqué pour Hunk et fasciné pour Pidge.

 

- _On se calme vous deux, je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que vous me dites !_ S'exclama Shiro commençant à craindre pour ces oreilles.

 

Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent puis regardèrent avant que Hunk ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

 

- _Pidge dit-lui toi, je risque certainement de m'effondrer si je dois expliquer un seul mot de ceux qu'on vient de voir..._

 

Shiro était au courant des ''légers'' problèmes d'anxiété de Hunk mais il lui sembla que sur ce coup-là la panique était de mise. Pidge se contenta d'hocher la tête et tourna vers Shiro.

 

- _On vient de voir un objet non identifié s'écrasait à quelques lieus d'ici..._ dit simplement le binoclard en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Qu-Quoi !! Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien vu ?_

- _Certain Shiro._ Confirma Hunk toujours en proie à la panique

- _Peux-tu me dire où exactement Pidge ?_

_-C'était là-..._

 

Alors que Pidge commençait à lui indiquer le lieu du crash supposé, il s'interrompit. Des voitures de l'académie étaient en train de faire leur route vers le lieu que le plus petit s'apprêtait à indiquer. C'est Hunk qui raviva la conversation.

 

- _Vous savez, du peu que j'ai pu observé avant que ce truc ne s'écrase, c'est que ça ressembler plus à un vaisseau qu'à un satellite..._ sa voix était peinte d'un soupçon d'espoir à ses dires. _Vous pensez que ça pourrait être..._

 

Shiro et Pidge, surent à quoi leur l'ingénieur au grand cœur faisait allusion pour y avoir pensé eux-même : ''Lance ?''

 

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore planté là ! Il faut qu'on aille voir de nous même !!!_ s'exclama Pidge avec vigueur, car s'il y avait un infime espoir que Lance soit de retour alors le reste de l'équipage aussi et pour Pidge c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour se précipiter vers le lieu du crash.

Alors que le jeune inventeur faisait avec précipitation sa route vers la porte d'accès, le plus âgé dit abruptement :

_-Il en ai hors de question Pidge !_

_-Quoi mais Shiro qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Je suis surveillant dans cette établissement et je me permets tout de même de tolérer vos sorties nocturnes avec Hunk mais là tu vas trop loin ! Que comptes-tu faire si tu te fais prendre par un autre surveillants ? Tu imagines les conséquences ? Tu serais purement et simplement renvoyé ! Il en va de même pour toi Hunk !_

 

Si Shiro c'était montré aussi autoritaire, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses cadets sacrifient leur avenir.

 

_-Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiète pour nous Shiro mais personnellement je préfère me faire renvoyer en ayant essayer plutôt que d'avoir des regrets en ayant rien fait. Si ça se trouve il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à voir ou alors au contraire c'est l'évènement du siècle, style des aliens et le mieux resterais que l'équipage de la mission Kerberos soient de retour mais dans tout les cas, je suis bien décidé à aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas._ Déclara Pidge d'un ton déterminé.

- _Je rejoins Pidge sur ce point, Shiro. Tu ne pourra pas nous empêcher d'y aller._ Ajouta Hunk

 

En voyant la détermination dans leur yeux, Shiro se résigna sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis. En poussant un soupir il s'exprima :

 

- _Très bien mais je viens avec vous et vous m'écouterez tout le long de la route._

 

C'est ainsi que les trois compères se dirigèrent vers le lieu du crash.

D'une certaine manière, ils parvinrent à arriver à proximité des lieux sans ce faire repérer. Pidge sortit ces jumelles afin de mieux distinguer la forme qu'ils pouvaient cerner depuis leur lieu d'observation. Pendant ce temps Hunk installa son matériel d'écoute.

 

- _C'est bien un vaisseau, mais pas le même utilisé lors de l'envoi de l'équipage sur Kerberos. Celui là semble bien plus développer que ceux de chez nous, je dirais même plus sophistiqué que tout ce qu'on peux produire de mieux dans la matière sur Terre._

_-Tu es en train dire que le vaisseau serait …_

_-Je ne dis rien, j'énonce juste des faits._ L'interrompis Pidge.

_-Pidge ?_ Dit Shiro d'un ton interrogateur

 

Pidge comprenant le sous-entendu passa ses jumelles à Shiro. Shiro jeta un coup d'oeil au semblant d'installation qui avait été aménager depuis la chute du vaisseau, bien qu'il y un vaisseau d'origine inconnu, ce dernier restait à l'extérieur et la majorité des gardes était plutôt concentrer vers la petite construction. Shiro trouva cela quelque peu déconcertant mais avant qu'il puisse faire part de ses observations à ses compagnons, Hunk leur annonça qu'il avait réussi à installer son matériel et Pidge en seulement quelques clics parvint même à avoir un aperçu visuel de l'intérieur de l'installation.

 

- _Alors ? Qu'y a t-il sous le dôme ?_ Demanda Shiro tout en se rapprochant de l'écran.

 

Et c'est là qu'ils le virent, en train de se débattre sur un brocard d'hôpital, se tenait une personne qu'ils avaient cru morte. Une personne qui avait été un meilleur ami. Oui sur ce lit se tenait …

 

-LANCE !!!!

 

 

FIN ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voili Voulou ! Espérant que ce vous est plu et faites m'en part si vous voulez une suite, je verrai dans la limite de mon imagination disponible … 
> 
> Hoshimin


End file.
